I'm sorry
by xXxBloody-BlossomxXx
Summary: He's sad, depressed, eating nothing but chocolate and ice cream while watching movies. Can anything cheer him up?


The sound of waves crashing against sand and children's laughter did nothing to sooth his troubled mind. A small, sad sigh escaped small, plump lips. Looking down sadly, he rose from his seat on the old curved trunk of the paopu tree that resided on his home islands. Stuffing tanned hands into dark blue swim trunks, he began on his long walk back to his home that he shared with his other. He knew all his hopes of today coming true weren't going to happen. And just the thought of that is what hurt his heart the most.

Reaching his home, he quickly unlocked the door with his house key, went inside, and closed the door behind him. Slipping off his flip-flops, he ran his fingers through his spiky hair once before walking into the kitchen and rummaging around as if searching for something. Stopping his search for just a moment, he stared longingly at a photo of him and his other. They looked so happy in the photo. Both smiling and playing along the beach. Shaking his head, he tore his eyes away from the photo so he could continue his search. If he couldn't be happy today, why not console his pain with chocolate, ice cream, and bad movies? Hell, it usually worked. Grabbing the two gigantic tubs of nutella and vanilla ice cream, he walked into the living room where he plopped himself down on the couch, curled into a red fuzzy blanket and pressed play on the dvd remote. He already knew today was going to end badly, so he prepared.

Five horrible drama moves later found him curled up on the couch fast asleep. The two containers of food were found completely empty on the coffee table after having been eaten by the male sleeping on the couch. And to make it even better, his lips were still slightly sticky from the vanilla ice cream he started half way through the fourth movie. Reaching up, he wiped slightly at his cheek where trails of salt water had decided to dry against his skin from crying because all the movies were –apparently- so touching.

There's one thing I still have to mention.

He forgot to lock the door.

Many hours found him still curled up on the couch with the tv silently playing the last movie over and over so the colors flickered over his sleeping form. Oh so quietly, the door clicked over and a tall figure stepped inside. Trying to be quiet, the figure cursed loudly when it managed to stub it's toe on the kitchen door. Turning it's gaze to the sleeping form, he let out a quiet sigh of relief when the figure only stirred slightly and turned over on his back. Quickly, the figure removed it's shoes and coat before silently tip toeing up to the sleeping male. A happy smile spread over the figures face. Sitting on the edge of the couch, it reached forward and ran it's fingers through the sleeping males soft hair.

"Roxas…. I'm so sorry….." it murmured before leaning down and pressing it's lips against the blonds own.

Blue eyes fluttered open, widened in fear but closed when he quickly wrapped his arms around the other persons neck and melted into the kiss. The only thing that made the blond break the kiss was the fact that his lungs were currently screaming for oxygen.

Breaking the lip lock, Roxas looked up at the shadowed figure.

"A…Axel?" he whispered softly, almost not believing his eyes.

Axel smiled and stroked the blonds cheek with his thumb

"Yeah…. It's me….." he whispered just as softly before crawling over the blond and wiggling his way in between Roxas and the back of the couch. Roxas flipped over on his side and buried his face in the red head's chest while his small hands grasped the material of Axel's shirt as if it would save his life. More tears began to flow down the blonds cheeks. Not in sadness this time, but in happiness.

"Y-y-you s-said y-you wo-w-wouldn't b-be home i-in t-ti-time!" he sobbed into the soft material.

Axel wrapped his lanky arms around the blond and pulled him flush against his body before burying his face affectionately into the blonds soft locks

"I know love… And I'm sorry…" he murmured before pressing kiss after gently kiss to the blonds head.

Roxas sniffed and whimpered slightly "I don't care that your late….. You're here now and that's all that matters….." he mumbled.

The red head moved one hand so it began to rub gentle circles on the blonds back in a soothing manner. Grabbing the remote, he quickly shut off the tv before looking down at the blond while chanting quietly 'sleep, sleep' over and over again into the smallers ear. Finally, when his reply wasn't broken sobs, whimpers, or sniffs but soft snores, a happy grin came over the tired red head. Right before he drifted off to dream land with his lover, he managed to say a few simple words

"Happy anniversary Roxas… I love you"

* * *

><p>Well, I must say I'm very proud of how this came out! I wrote it at two in the morning and it isn't shit! :D Woo! I think I deserve a cookie. Since I know my aunt is going to be reading this at some point, I can haz cookie please? :3<p>

Anyway! I hopes you liked this little bit of sightly depressing fluff. Anyone who reviews get's a cupcake and also help's me get inspired so I can write more!

Your always, Blossom


End file.
